the_friends_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 September Raid
The 2018 September Raid was started by FaiqTDM/Whale 7441, the brother of the then-infamous JackDjiko567 after a new member, ItsSxp, joined The Friends Ship. History On September 8th, 2018, The Friends Ship just got a new member, ItsSxp. He was a new recruit in BladeStar Air and was invited by FmcCraft to The Friends Ship. Everyone was feeling fine when he joined, with the exception of FaiqTDM. Since the moment ItsSxp joined the server, FaiqTDM immediately spams and started to "thank" who invited him to the server. He, later on, spams the server quite violently while tagging @here at the same time. This created chaos in the server. Later on, he started to delete important information in The Friends Ship. Someone should've taken action on that day. Unfortunately, during that time, The Friends Ship's system is (literally) based on equality. That means, no single member has permission to mute, kick, ban or warn other than iiSpaceAviator himself. This system proved to be an absolute disaster as Faiq's action is totally unstoppable by other members of the server, other than iiSpaceAviator which is, unfortunately, inactive at the time of the raid and didn't online until more than 2 weeks later. The flawed system combined with iiSpaceAviator's inactivity proved to be catastrophic. This led FmcCraft, as the former Co-Leader of The Friends Ship, to take action. The Friends Ship Bunker FmcCraft have only 2 choices to choose during that time: # Leave The Friends Ship as it was at that time # Create a new server to replace the current one After thinking for some time, He decided to create a temporary server for all members except Faiq. To avoid the suspicion that the server has moved out, FmcCraft told all the members to continue talking in the "Ruined TFS" (The one that got raided). This was ongoing for the next 2 weeks until iiSpaceAviator is finally back online. Restoration On the relieve of everyone in the server, iiSpaceAviator is finally returned back online. After getting told everything that had happened at the last 2 weeks, He, without a doubt, decided to quietly ban FaiqTDM (who was inactive for a few days). Everyone was relieved. Later on, iiSpaceAviator held an election to vote for the co-leader of The Friends Ship, to prevent this from ever happening again. FmcCraft was re-elected to be the co-leader of The Friends Ship, and later on, BladeStar37 was elected as the Auxiliary Co-Leader of The Friends Ship, thus ending the era of the old system that was readopted after the downfall of Friendsland. Trivia # During the ruined period of the server, FaiqTDM created a ripoff of The Friends Ship, named "Teh Duck Squad" which is nearly identical to The Friends Ship, albeit different owner and theme. Surprisingly enough, most The Friends Ship members were invited to the server, including FmcCraft. #* After The Friends Ship raid was over, FaiqTDM was inactive. FmcCraft, which for some reason have admin power in that server, revenge raided the server. the change wasn't noticed by FaiqTDM until a week later. # As of May 2019, It's still unclear why FaiqTDM raided The Friends Ship all of sudden. #* The most logical explanation is that at the time, FaiqTDM was against Rubeus, BladeStar Air, and thus, ItsSxp. # Despite the damage he had done to the server, iiSpaceAviator unbanned FaiqTDM in mid-November 2018. However, he was put under a very tight watchlist for a few weeks. # After FaiqTDM was unbanned, his attitude switched back to what he used to be known for.